Total Drama with Bridgette and Courtney!
by BlueIce RedFire
Summary: You heard me, Bridgette and Courtney are your hosts! No guest appearances by anyone other former contestant! Chapter 2: The fourteen competitors arrive in Australia for a two-part challenge!
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**First introduction chapter!**

* * *

Courtney is sitting in the driver's seat of the caravan, pressing random buttons, looking extremely tired. Bridgette is in the seat directly behind her reading over the paperwork, also looking bored. The blonde girl sighs as she finishes the contract once again and begins to read it over.

"Bridge," Courtney yawned, perking up the attention of the surfer girl. The former CIT stretched out her limbs before turning to face her friend.

"It's been a week now, and we still haven't heard from the producers," she whined. Bridgette nodded and walked to the back of the caravan where a heavy esky was placed. She dragged it along the floor until she reached the brunette and craned it open. She pulled out two sodas, handing one to Courtney and clacked it open.

"Here's to keeping our job!" She says, holding her can high. Courtney nodded and their can met it the middle with a soft, clink. As they took a sip, I Wanna Be Famous rang through the caravan, causing both girls to jump. Bridgette pulled out her phone from her pocket and struggled to flip it open, so she passed it to the CIT who had no trouble answering it.

"Hello?" She responded, Bridgette eagerly awaiting beside her. The producers muttered something inaudible and Courtney nodded.

"Sure!" She replied, clutching onto the surfer girl's hand. Again, the producers said something and Courtney nodded.

"Alright, we'll be there as soon as possible," Courtney signed off, hanging up. Bridgette looked at the CIT, waiting for a response. A smile played upon her face.

"They're ready! And, there only a block or two away!" Courtney cheered. The blonde cheered too as they both got ready in their seats as Courtney began driving. Bridgette eagerly scrolled down her phone, looking for something.

"Ok, so their are fourteen," she commented and Courtney hummed.

"Seven boys, seven girls," she added making Courtney grunt. The blonde chuckled as Courtney swerved the corner. Bridgette knocked into the window.

"We have some brothers!" She squealed happily making Courtney frown. She looks into the rearview mirror.

"Didn't we say, no friendships?" She asked and Bridgette shrugged.

"Maybe their not so good friends," she replied as they sped down the freeway. They eventually pulled up at a small entrance and Courtney parked on the outskirt of it. She opened the doors and awaited for the campers to arrive from the footpath.

First up was a young female with long black messy hair. She wore a grey tank top over coated with a black hoodie lined with faux, ripped blue jeans and brown hiking boots. She had lightly tanned skin and some ink on her collarbone. She shyly paced towards the bus, ever so often, her un-matching gold and silver eyes meeting with Courtney's brown ones.

"Hello, I'm Courtney and this is Bridgette!" Courtney smiled gleefully extending her hand. The darker haired girl shook her hand smiling shyly.

"**Bella**," she said in a soft tone. Bridgette also gave her a handshake before allowing her into the bus. Courtney frowned a bit.

"Geez, they can't all be shy," she muttered to Bridgette. The surfer girl nodded softly before someone came down the path.

Another young girl with mid-back length coal black hair was skipping down the path happily. She wore a jungle green crop top with bejewelled jean shorts and white ballet flats. She looked up at Bridgette and smiled.

"Hey! I'm **Juliana** but please, call me Julie!" She giggled gleefully. Bridgette smiled and Courtney forced a weak one. Julie smiled and skipped into the bus to see Bella staring out the window. She walked up to her and grinned widely.

"Hi! I'm Julie!" She chimed sitting next to the other girl. Bella turned towards Julie and smiled politely.

"I'm Bella," she replied. Julie smiled and looked around the bus.

"So, Total Drama, huh?" Julie asked, elbowing the shy girl lightly. Bella blushed a bit, turning away from Julie who saw her tattoo. The sepia brown eyes of Julie scanned the tattoo quickly.

"A sword?" She asked, making Bella blush even more. Bridgette peeked into the bus before pulling out to see Courtney waiting impatiently. The blonde noticed a young male come down the path. He has reddish-orange shoulder length hair that curled at the tips. He wore a black hoodie and dark grey cargo shorts with red converses and a black ski cap. When he lifted his head, his dark green eyes, which were hidden by his prescription sunglasses. He walked up to Bridgette who was smiling politely.

"So, you must be...?" Bridgette said, trying to get the guy to tell her his name. He looked at Courtney who gave him a scowl and sighed.

"**Seth**." He muttered before climbing onto the bus. Bridgette shrugged as she looked over the new cast. Julie was chatting beside Bella who found it a little hard to keep up with her and Seth sat at the far back, staring out the window with a emotionless expression. Bridgette chuckled nervously and poked her head out the door.

"Court! We need more people! We can't lose our jobs because people think we're boring, do something!" Bridgette whispered-yelled. Courtney sighed and walked into the bus whilst Bridgette waited out front. Then, another male came walking from the path.

He had thick and curly chestnut brown hair that reached just below his ears although, due to the summer heat, he has a few blonde streaks in his hair. he wore a brown aviator's jacket over a tael band t-shirt and denim, boot-cut jeans. He also wore beige sandals and a purple fedora with a black ribbon. Around his neck was a dark green and dull white striped scarf that somewhat resembled a Slytherin scarf.

"Hello there!" Bridgette called out politely, standing up. The male smirked and walked over to Bridgette.

"**Olivier**. The Jack-of-all-Trades. Pleasure to make your acquaintance," he bowed, grinning widely. Bridgette seemed somewhat confused and nodded slowly.

"Did you say, Olivia?" She asked making the male's smirk fade. He stood his ground and frowned.

"Olivier! It's very different to Olivia!" He mocked making Bridgette blush in embarrassment. He sighed and climbed into the bus when Bridgette heard a loud crash. Panicking, she rushed into the bus to see Olivier lying unconscious in Courtney's lap as she panically strokes his head. Everyone else stared at her with pure shock.

"What just happened?" Julie croaked as she looked up at Bridgette. The surfer girl shrugged and looked at Oliver's forehead. A big red gash lay across his scalp. She turned around, reaching under the glove compartment and pulled out a large bandaid in which she plastered on Olivier's forehead. Courtney frowned upon her friend.

"I don't know what happened, I was just asking these guys to socialise and they began pissing me off so I threw some stuff at them until I grabbed a knife and was about to throw it when he," she motioned to the unconscious boy. "Walked in."

Bridgette bit her lower lip and walked outside to clear her head when she saw two boys and a girl standing in a line looking at her confused. The boy on the far left had attractive, short midnight black hair, bright clover green eyes and light, pale skin. He wore a black thick-strapped tank top with a graphic blue moon in the centre with grey cargo pants and converse.

"Um, hey!" Bridgette chuckled nervously as she went to shake the boy's hand. He nodded slowly, deep on thought.

"Hello!" He said, snapping out of his gaze, "I'm **Colton**! Sorry I didn't respond the first time," he smiled embarrassedly. The boy on the far right scoffed and the girl elbowed him angrily. The boy on the far right grabbed the Colton by the hand and pulled him back.

"I'm sorry about my brother, but I'm **Mason**!" The other boy smiled. He looked exactly like Colton despite his clothing. He wore a plain grey t-shirt under a black leather jacket, dark jeans and white vans. Bridgette looked between the two constantly.

"Are you two the brothers?" She asked suddenly. Then, Courtney appeared from the van, glaring angrily at Bridgette.

"Geez! The bandaid did nothing, Bridge! I thought you were an expert in medicine! Gosh!" She shouted before stopping suddenly. A scowl appeared on her face. "Great, I sound like Harold, now!" She complained before her eyes met those of Mason's. Her frown disappeared and was replaced by a devious smile.

"Well, you must be Mason, eh?" She winked causing the girl in the middle to roll her eyes.

"Still here, you know?" She sighed. She had shoulder length dark brown hair and caramel brown eyes. She had a deep, attractive tan and wore a light blue tee and ripped blue denim jeans and black flats that didn't seem to choke her foot. She smiled politely and looked between the twins.

"You realise I had to make sure these guys won't fight because, well, we all have those moments," she chuckles, glaring over at Mason and Colton. The trio walked into the bus escorted by Courtney who was holding onto Mason's muscular arm. Bridgette tapped the girl on the shoulder and she turned around with a soft hum.

"I didn't catch your name," Bridgette blushed and the girl chuckled lightly.

"My bad, **Diane**!" The girl chimed before jumping back onto the bus. Bridgette smiled and looked down at her phone. She checked her emails when she heard someone clear their throat.

She looked up to see a young girl with dark coffee brown hair styled in a choppy shoulder length style with her short bangs swept to the side. She wore a black button up blouse with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and dark blue skinny jeans and converses. She wore some basic silver earrings and black bracelet cuffs. She didn't seem to be smiling at the kind surfer chick.

"Hello! You must be...?" Bridgette said, extending her hand. The other girl shook it hesitantly.

"**Leanne**," she replied with one word as she walked onto the bus. Bridgette crossed her arms and pouted. She sat down on the step of the bus and sighed.

"Geez, some people are extremely boring!" Courtney commented as she climbed off the bus, an ice pack on her forehead. She sat down next to Bridgette and noticed her frown. She sighed and patted the blonde on the back.

"Cheer up, Bridge! We're almost there!" She smiled before hearing the sound of glass shatter. Angrily, she stood up and walked back into the caravan where she began yelling. Another boy began to Bridgette.

He short and spiky dark brown hair and a soul patch which decorated his pale complexion. He wore a casual black loose tee and dark green jeans with steel tied boots. He wore an old watch, along with a maniacal grin as he approached the surfer girl.

"Hello! I'm-" Bridgette began before the boy rudely interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah, I know who you are! Just let me on board, blondie!" He spat, making the smile disappear off Bridgette's face. He saw the sudden change and smirked.

"Man up, blondie! And the name's **Dutch**!" He teased before jumping aboard. The surfer girl sighed heavily and slouched in her seat.

Meanwhile with Courtney, she had pounced on Diane and were having a little 'cat fight'. Mason stood admiring whilst Seth tried to prevent the scenario from growing. Julie was standing in the corner, looking mortified whilst Bella stared out the window, oblivious of the scenario. Colton also looked out the window, in a daze whilst Leanne sat in front with a blank look on her face. Olivier just watched it unfold whilst he shifted uncomfortably when the girls moved towards him.

Then, Dutch climbed on and smiled, "You've already started the fight!"

Courtney looked up and pulled herself off Diane who had a blood nose and busted lip. Courtney was unscathed. Dutch looked at Diane and winked, making the latter roll her eyes. The other contestants climbed into their chairs whilst Diane pushed past Dutch to grab a bandaid. Dutch smirked and sat next to Colton. He nudged the dreamer who didn't budge at first.

He continued to hit the boy until he couldn't take it. He grabbed Colton's face and held a fist above his face. He had a big scowl on his face as he raised Colton towards him.

"You listen when I'm taking to you, right!" He shouted angrily. Colton, who had snapped out of his daze, nodded furiously and Dutch set him down. Mason, who watched from the corner smirked. He watched as Dutch walked away and towards the other twin.

"Keep your brother in place, mate!" He spat before shoving Mason aside. The older twin grabbed his arm and pulled him towards him. He frowned and squinted his eyes.

"Do whatever you want to him. I don't care. But remember one thing, I'm the real guy here," Mason mumbled into Dutch's ear as the older of twins sat beside Bella. Diane casually walked back from the front of the bus as Courtney exited and sat down next to Colton. Mason's smirk faded when he saw the two of them laughing.

Bridgette watched as a young girl walked towards her. She had dark brown hair, almost black, which was exceptionally long as it reached her knees. The waves in it indicated that it could be longer. Her bangs were quite long, sitting just above her eyebrows. Her sideburns sort of frames her face. Her eyes were a milky chocolate brown and her skin was slightly tanned but littered with scars. When she was in view, Bridgette noticed a long, diagonally scar that crossed over her face.

She wore a soft dark blue shirt with long sleeves that loosen at her wrist, that clings to her curves with a lace that ties in the front and black skinny jeans with a safety pin attached to her left leg for unknown reasons. Her black lace-up boots reached up to her knees. Also, a dark blue choker around her neck with silver spikes around the edges (pointing outwards) with a chunk of sapphire hanging off of it. Around her left wrist was a silver bracelet with a pentacle charm.

Bridgette was slightly taken back by her appearance but had no troubles walking up to her.

"Hello, I'm Bridgette!" The surfer girl chimes. The witch-like girl nodded softly, her emotions well hidden.

"Greetings Bridgette, I'm **Kenzie**!" She introduced before Courtney cleared her throat in a soft groan. Kenzie looked at her and walked up to her.

"It's nice of you guys to accept me, thanks Bridgette and Courtney!" She nodded before walking onto the bus. Courtney gave Bridgette a nervous look and shook her head softly. Bridgette sighed.

"I can't believe RedYellowGreenBlue actually accepted these people!" She scoffed **(Me:*shrugs*)**. Bridgette smirked.

"Although, you like Mason?" Bridgette teased causing Courtney to playfully slap her leg. The CIT walked into the bus to fetch some food whilst Bridgette waited outside. Soon, another girl came into sight of the surfer girl.

She had long and wavy red hair with a tad of a browner shade. She had it tied back in a ponytail with a pink ribbon. Her eyes are wide and blue and her skin is quite pale but her face is littered with freckles. She wore a purple top with a white shirt underneath. She has a black Capri and a light purple scarf which she wears behind her so it falls over he back. She also wears pink sneakers. On her wrist was a purple bracelet.

"Hello," Bridgette greeted calmly. The redhead blushed and smiled back politely.

"Hey, I'm **Tamara**!" She responded as Bridgette showed her the bus. Tamara's frown fade when she heard another crash from inside. Bridgette frowned but Tamara walked in anyways to only get a shoe thrown at her face.

"Geez, you had to hit the new girl," Diane called from the bus. The doors immediately closed, blocking Bridgette out. She turned around and stepped up the door and pounded hard.

"Um, we still need this to be open!" She called.

"Boo!" An unfamiliar voice called making Bridgette jump. She turned to see another girl with honey brown hair tied in a braided low ponytail that ends just above her waist. Her eyes were a golden/hazel colour and her skin was was a lightly tanned colour. She wore an orange button up collared shirt with dark blue jeans and brown knee high boots. On her head was a dark brown safari hat with a red lace. On her right wrist was five bracelets.

"Did I scare you?" She asked dearly walking up to Bridgette. The surfer girl let out a big sigh and smiled.

"Sorry about that, anyways, I'm **Nora**!" She smiled. The hostess smiled and the doors suddenly opened. She looked in and back out with a worried expression.

"There's a fight going on," she commented. Nora shrugged.

"Doesn't matter! I'll survive!" She winked before jumping into the bus. Just before she disappeared, Bridgette saw a young boy standing before her. He has jet black hair with a quiff and brown eyes. He was decently tanned and wore a red t-shirt with a Spider-Man symbol and dark jeans with white runners. On his wrist was a typical Batman watch.

"Um, **Logan**, is it?" Bridgette guessed earning a nod from the boy who was smiling widely.

"Yep. And you must be Bridgette! I've heard so much about you! You're the girl that Geoff likes-" Courtney had barged through the doors and pounced on Logan. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face was written with anger.

"We are here to get away from our boyfriends! Don't talk about them at all!" Courtney demanded as Logan nodded furiously and ran into the bus. Bridgette smiled weakly.

"Thanks," she smiled. Courtney, who was panting, shrugged when she heard another smash of glass. Angered, she stormed into the bus to stop whatever was happening.

"I leave for five seconds and this is how you respect this! Unbelievable!" She screamed. Just as Bridgette was about to go in, she heard a roar of a motorbike. She turned around to see a figure in full leather approaching her on the vehicle.

The stopped directly in front of her and removed the helmet. A young male with a light brown/copper quiff dismounted the bike. He stripped out of his jacket and pants, revealing his thin black singlet top, light blue trunks and faded red sandals. His arms and chest were heavily tattooed and his lip and eyebrow also pierced. He approached Bridgette and his dark blue eyes met with her green ones. He ran a hand through his hair and managed a smile.

"Hel-" she was interrupted by a loud snap from inside the bus. The male in front of her raised his pierced eyebrow. "Sorry, we have some fights and arguments that can get bad in there."

"Not as bad as what I can do," the male smirked. Something about him gave Bridgette a bad feeling. The male extended a hand and looked towards Bridgette.

"**Kale**," he said. Bridgette hesitantly shook his hand.

"Bridgette," she responded. Kale smirked and broke the handshake. He looked over at the motorbike.

"Ah, don't worry! My mates are gonna pick it up," he stated before climbing on, followed by Bridgette. When they turned into the bus, they found Courtney sitting on a pile of contestants, waiting patiently. Bridgette's eyes go wide with horror and she rushes up to the CIT.

"Courtney! You can't do this!" She screamed and the CIT sighed. She climbed off the mountain of bodies, each one letting out a gasp. They walking into their seats; Bella and Julie sat together, Seth and Leanne sat together, Mason and Dutch sat on either side of Colton whilst Diane sat behind them with Nora. Logan was in front of Bella, and was sitting next to Kale whilst Kenzie and Tamara sat in their little corner. Bridgette found an empty seat directly behind the driver's seat as Courtney climbed it.

"Ok guys, we are off to the airport!" Bridgette announced with minor enthusiasm. The contestants didn't say anything the whole trip as Courtney drove. Something about the hostess gave them a reason not to say anything.

They arrived with very less issues and walked into the foyer. Courtney rushed up to a counter and smirked. A young girl with long dark brown hair that was in a high ponytail. She wore a receptionist uniform and had piercing dark ocean blue eyes. She was Caucasian and seemingly English by the way she spoke.

"Hello, Courtney, the plane's all ready to go," the girl said, her eyes trailing into the distance. Courtney nodded slyly and snatched the key off the girl and walked off with Bridgette in tow. Julie checked the name of the girl and smiled.

"**Sapphire**? That's a pretty name," she commented. The receptionist smiled and pointed towards the 3 gate. The contestants followed along until they reached security.

Bella and Julie passed through with no worries followed by Seth, Logan and Colton. Afterwards, Mason, Dutch, Diane and Leanne passed through followed by Nora, Tamara and Kenzie. Olivier also passed through leaving Kale. He tried by had to remove all his piercings. Once he was clean, he passed through but had to take his piercing in a plastic bag.

Once they arrived at the landing sight, a large white aircraft caught everyone's attention. It was a smooth, streamlined aeroplane with large wings and propellor. It was truly a magnificent aeroplane.

"Here we are!" Courtney chirped. All eyes landed on a crappy grey aeroplane with busted and rusted parts. On the tail was a crest of Chris' face and suddenly everyone realised what it was.

"Seriously? The Total Drama World Tour plane? I thought it got blow up?" Logan complained. Courtney smirked and Bridgette looked away guiltily.

"Chris and his lawyers managed to get repairs; well, a replacement!" Courtney replied. The contestants groaned and climbed onto the plane. Inside was the economy class which now had fold out beds, and less stinky aroma, in first class, there was a mini bar, deluxe recliners, hot tub, anything you'd wish for in a plane whilst the elimination ceremony now had lost it's door so, the room was bolted to the floor.

"Ok, let's make teams!" Bridgette chirped. The fourteen contestants stood shoulder to shoulder as Bridgette looked over her list.

"On Team A, we'll have...

...

...

...

"Olivier!"

...

...

...

"Nora!"

...

...

...

"Colton!"

...

...

...

"Diane!"

...

...

...

"Dutch!"

...

...

...

"Leanne!"

...

...

...

"And Mason!" Team A moved to one side of the plane, Mason and Dutch standing directly behind Colton and Diane. The rest of others looked up.

"Leaving Team B with...

...

...

...

"Julie!"

...

...

...

"Kale!"

...

...

...

"Kenzie!"

...

...

...

"Seth!"

...

...

...

"Tamara!"

...

...

...

"Logan!"

...

...

...

"And Bella!" Team B walked to the other side of the plane. Bridgette held two letters. She gave one to Kenzie and one to Diane. Kenzie opened it without ripping the letter whilst Diane ripped it with full force.

"Acrobatics Acronyms?" Diane asked, looking extremely puzzled. Courtney smirked as Kenzie opened her's.

"Beautiful Butterflies," she responded. Diane seemed pissed.

"How come they get an animal and we're stuck with a stupid word-category?" As Diane spoke, two girls with similar looks to Sapphire walked in. One had long chestnut brown hair in a fishtail with cloudy grey eyes and another had long jet black hair in a high ponytail with hazel/jade eyes.

"Oh yeah, two of our three interns," Courtney stated, rolling her eyes. The first girl smiled but the other girl rolled her eyes.

"Meet **Crystal** and **Jade**," Courtney added, walking away. Crystal smiled and twirled her fishtail in her fingers playfully whilst Jade folded her arms and walked off. Sapphire came around the corner in the casual intern outfit.

"Wait, you're the other intern?" Julie cheered. Sapphire nodded but followed Jade out the door, closely followed by Crystal.

Back in the cockpit, Courtney was standing in a shady corner, handing something to a mysterious figure. The shady fellow disappears leaving Courtney to walk back into first class where everyone has gathered.

"Right, off to our first destination;" Courtney began, looking over at Bridgette who was smiling. The contestants looked a little wary at the CIT but listened anyways.

"We're off to Australia!"

* * *

**Thanks for bearing with me!**

**Acrobatic Acronyms: Colton, Diane, Dutch, Leanne, Mason, Nora and Olivier**

**Beautiful Butterflies: Bella, Julie, Kale, Kenzie, Logan, Seth and Tamara **

**Potential GateCrashers: Andrew, Carson, Ruby**

**Introduced everyone (hopefully) although, this is gonna go very slooooooooow.**

**thanks for understanding **


	2. Chapter 2: Australia

**This has to be the longest chapter I have even written..**

**thanks to Princess of Nightmares who inspired me to write the beginning and to one if my close friends for incorporating a music factor. Hope you enjoy..**

* * *

**Cargo Hold**

"Let's go through the rules!" Courtney announced before clearing her throat. Bridgette handed her a contract and Courtney scanned over it quickly. The contestants stood waiting, some more impatient then others as Courtney smiled.

"Rule 1: If your team wins the challenge, you will have immunity. If your team loses, you will be sending someone home by votes!" Courtney told.

"Rule 2: Once you are booted off, you can never, ever, come back!"

"Rule 3: You must follow all the rules of the game, or else your team is automatically eliminated!"

"Rule 4: If you have something to share, there is the confessional booth down the hall!"

"Rule 5: Any mentioning of the former cast will serve you a punishment!"

"Rule 6: Physical fights are encouraged, but not essential!"

"Rule 7: When we tell you to sing, you sing!"

"Rule 8: At each elimination, instead of the Drop of Shame, we have devised a new way of sending someone home; ejection!" Everyone's mouth fell open as Courtney smirked.

"And finally, rule 9: Until the merge, it will be only Bridgette hosting you guys!" Courtney folded the rules back into place and left the room, leaving Bridgette alone with the contestants. She chuckled nervously and stood where Courtney was.

"Since the trip will take a while, take your time to explore the area and hang out with some of the other campers!" She smiled. She then ran off, following after Courtney as the contestants split.

* * *

**First Class**

Colton, who was daydreaming, was being dragged by Mason who walked into first class with Dutch by his side and Diane watching closely from behind with Leanne and Nora. Olivier was already in the room, rummaging through the closet.

"Right brother, make me something to eat and make it snappy!" Mason order, snapping his fingers in front of his identical twin. Colton snapped out of his daze and was met with Mason's intimidating glare. He whimper and ran towards the kitchen as Dutch chuckled at his submissiveness.

"You are one fine person," Dutch chuckled, mocking Colton's actions. Mason shrugged and made his way to a bar stool and Dutch copied, sitting rather proudly as Mason ate from the nut bowl.

"I try," Mason replied before suddenly grabbing Dutch's collar and holding him in front of his face, almost choking the manlier boy. "And remember, only I can touch my brother. You pick on someone else. Someone like," Mason looked around at the people in first class that he recognised were on his team. His eyes settled on the shaggy haired boy. "Olivier!"

Dutch nodded and got out of his seat and walked over to Olivier as Colton was making his way back, almost knocking into the older boy. Colton whimpered once again and handed his brother a plate with a cheese sandwich on it. Mason eyed the sandwich.

"Where is the meat?" He asked venomously. Colton bit his lower lip and looked at the floor.

"I-" he was cut off by a hard slap across his face and a grasp at his cheeks and chin as he saw Mason glaring harshly at him.

"Did I tell you to speak?" He mocked, tightening his grip around his younger brother. Colton whimpered again and Mason released his grip on his brother and Colton stumbled back. He tripped over and landed on his butt. He winced but Mason slid the cheese sandwich across over to him, expectantly. Colton sighed and climbed up to fetch Mason some more meat.

Diane, who drifted away from Nora and Leanne who were already preoccupied, walked over to Colton who was frowning as he applied some chicken to the sandwich. She stood beside him and gave him a supportive smile.

"You shouldn't let him order you around like that," she told him calmly. Colton sighed and was about to move when Diane blocked his way, giving him a questioning glance.

"If you ever need my help, feel free to ask," she smiled before walking away, leaving Colton standing dazed. Diane returned to Nora and Leanne who were both relaxing in the comfort of the recliner chairs.

"I swear, this is some good luxury," Diane commented joyfully. Nora nodded, agreeing to the comfort of the chair whilst Leanne fiddled around with the controls on the arm of the chair.

"Yeah, it's cool," she deadpanned before a small beep was heard and Leanne's chair was adjusted so she was getting a massage through the chair. Despite the surprise, she felt quite comfortable with the warmth of the chair. Diane pouted her lips and clicked on a button on her chair that mirrored Leanne's chair's actions. Nora, however, just sat there.

"Imagine what we'll be doing in Australia! What new animals we will see! What new foods we would taste! What new landscapes we will challenge!" She exaggerated. Diane chuckled and nodded her head whilst Leanne shrugged in the comfort.

"Random question, who do you hate the most on this plane?" Leanne asked, with her eyes closed.

"Well, Courtney definitely," Diane muttered. Nora stifled a giggle. Leanne held back an insult or remark and exhaled sharply.

"In the competition," she corrected. Diane thought for a second whilst Nora inhaled.

"To be honest, I think everyone is pretty cool! I mean, we haven't seen or communicated with anyone enough to really get a good idea on who we could possibly hate-"

"Mason." Diane plainly stated, not knowing that the devil was listening to the whole conversation.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

"So Diane hates me, eh?" Mason chuckles darkly. "We'll see about that!"

**Confessional Cam**

* * *

Mason casually walked over to the girls, his hands behind his back with Colton walking beside him, his head held low. He then turned to his brother and sighed.

"I'm really sorry about insulting and controlling you, Colton. I don't think it's appropriate, and looking back, it seems like I've been too harsh. You know what? From now on, you can do what you want to do!" Mason apologised to his brother, shocking the younger boy. Diane's mouth was wide open but she shut it quickly and replaced it with a smile.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

"Aww, so Mason does have a heart!" Diane smiles.

...

"D-did he just _apologise_?" Colton wonders.

**Confessional Cam**

* * *

Colton smiled weakly at his brother and casually walked off whilst Mason stood still. He was about to walk off when he felt Diane grip his arm. Slightly scared, he looked down at her to see her smiling face.

"You did good," she complimented. He nodded and walked off towards Dutch who was sitting on the couch with Olivier under his legs, using him as a leg rest.

"Tell me again how this will make me stronger?" Olivier asked. Dutch thought for an answer and sighed.

"If you support my legs on your back, your back is adjusting to the additional wright, making you physically stronger," Dutch responded earning a snicker from Mason. Dutch looked up to see the dominant twin looking at him.

"Olivier, he's just using you as a leg rest," he deadpanned shocking Dutch who gave Mason a sour look. Olivier grunted and wiggled out under Dutch's legs and walked away, giving Mason a thankful look and Dutch a moody glance.

"What was that for?" Dutch spat harshly, jumping from his seat. Mason smirked.

"Now he hates you, soon to fear you. Now you are dominant of him. I did you a favour, be pleased," Mason explained before pacing off calmly. Dutch thought for a second about what just happened.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

"Huh, I owe it to Mason," Dutch ponders.

**Confessional Cam**

* * *

Colton, who was sitting calmly in a recliner next to Diane, was staring off into space as the girls talked.

"I think our team is quite strong. We have brains, brawn and beauty," Nora chuckled. Diane agreed silently as Leanne shrugged.

"I wouldn't be so sure," she muttered under her breath.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

"Ok, I'm just gonna say, I can't trust anyone," Leanne pauses. "Yet. Nora and Diane are about the closest to friends so far."

**Confessional Cam**

* * *

"Lee! What is your favourite animal?" Nora asked suddenly. Leanne looked up to see two pairs of eyes looking at her and Colton glancing out the window.

"Seriously?" Leanne asked, cocking an eyebrow. Nora nodded her head enthusiastically. Leanne shrugged, making Nora frown.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

"Hm, Leanne's very closeted." Nora then cracks her knuckles. "But I'll help her come out of her shell!"

**Confessional Cam**

* * *

Mason walked up from behind Colton and Diane and held himself between the two chairs, looking over at Leanne and Nora who were now glancing at him.

"Hey guys, can I borrow Colton! I have something cool I wanna show him!" Mason smiled. Nora nodded politely and Leanne shrugged. Mason looked down at Colton and gently tapped his shoulder. Colton looked up at his brother and stared blankly at him.

"Don't worry Colton, he apologised, remember?" Diane smiled. Colton nodded and got out his chair to follow his brother. Mason led Colton to the economy class when he pinned his younger brother against the wall. Colton gasped and Mason whacked a hand over his brother's mouth.

"Your pathetic," Mason cursed. "That was torture having to apologise to you! I mean, Diane was getting suspicious!" Mason snapped. Colton winced at his brother who shoved him further into the cold walls.

"But-" Mason gave Colton another shove, shushing the younger brother.

"Don't think that was all real! It was only to throw Diane off my tail!" He roared before releasing his younger brother who panted heavily for breath. He collapsed slightly, relying on his knees to keep him up.

"Now, be a good little boy and act as if this never happened. And avoid that Diane girl, she's too smart!" Mason whispered before releasing his younger brother and walking back to first class. Colton followed, toddling over to an empty space and going back to his favourite world in his head.

Dutch saw him sit down and smirked. He walked over to the submissive twin and sat beside him, and leaned in to talk to him.

"Your brother said I can't touch you," Dutch explained, making Colton relax a bit. "But when he's not around," Dutch began before punching Colton straight into the gut, making Colton grunt uneasily. Dutch smirked and stood up, admiring the damage he caused.

"See you later, freak," he whispered darkly before walking off.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

"Hm, like I'll take orders from Mason. I could beat him up in one foul swipe!" Dutch snaps.

**Confessional Cam**

* * *

Dutch walked over to where Mason was chatting with Diane who was now out of her chair and sitting at a bar stool, chatting happily with Mason.

"So, how's our team so far?" Mason asked seductively. Diane ignored his attempt to be sexy and smirked.

"Well, I'm happy that you and Colton are friends again because I was worried for Colton's sake and your apology was quite touching. Lee and Nora are pretty cool although, I doubt Lee wants to be friends with me. I haven't quite gotten my head around Dutch, I think he is still quite harsh but Olivier, I'm not so sure of," Diane explained. Mason just nodded, oblivious to Dutch's presence.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" Dutch asked, venomously. Diane looked up to see Dutch and froze. She tried to speak but Mason got out of his chair and escorted Dutch away.

Meanwhile, Diane's chair was now occupied by Olivier. Nora giggled at his tense expressions as the massage function was pressing into his back. Leanne watched the two, listening to their conversation.

"So, what are you here for?" Nora asked enthusiastically. Leanne rolled her eyes and sunk into her chair as Olivier pondered for an answer.

"Well, I'd like a challenge and for a million dollars? I would love it! Anyways, I also wish to find my special talent, whatever it may be," Olivier answered. Nora nodded and grinned widely.

"I just wanna make friends and claim some money," she replied. Olivier bowed his head and looked over at Leanne who was struggling to find a new comfortable position.

"And you?" Olivier asked. Leanne met his gaze and glared slightly.

"I'm not involved with this conversation!" She spat angrily. Olivier slightly jumped back but looked back at Nora who sighed.

"She's just a little closeted," she whispered. Olivier nodded his head understandingly.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

"Nora is a very funny girl, I must say," Olivier chuckles.

**Confessional Cam**

* * *

**Dining Hall**

Since the Acrobatic Acronyms had occupied the first class, the Butterflies took socialising into the dining hall. Logan sat with Kale who was fiddling with his piercings. Seth was sitting isolated whilst all the girls were crowded around one table.

"So, Total Drama, eh?" Logan spoke up. Kale hummed a response that seemed to displease Logan slightly. Logan looked at the large boy and examined his many tattoos. He was very captivated by the Yin Yang one on Kale's right wrist as he kept staring at it.

"What's the backstory of the tattoos?" Logan asked, trying to start a conversation between the two. Kale gave Logan a silencing glance and the smaller boy whimpered slightly. Logan examined Kale's tattoos further until he saw one just above his hip that read 'All Love is Love' which was border by a rose shape. Kale caught Logan looking and rolled his eyes.

"What does that mean?" Logan asked. In return, Kale grunted and walked off, slightly pissed that Logan wouldn't stop annoying him. Logan sighed and watched as Kale walked off towards the water tower.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

"Kale is slightly cold although, his tattoos are unleashing my inner fanboy!" Logan states.

**Confessional Cam**

* * *

Seth watched as Kale passed, the latter sending a distrusting glance at him. Seth didn't react when Kale passed him again, brushing his legs slightly. Kale flinched and jumped back, not wanting to be in contact with Seth at all. Kale sat beside Logan once again, the latter's about to open his mouth when Kale sent him a death glare.

Meanwhile, the girls were getting to know each other. Julie sat beside Bella, across from Tamara and diagonal from Kenzie.

"So, what are your motives for Total Drama?" Julie asked excitedly. The three other girls thought for a bit before answering.

"Well, I just wanna make some good friends," Kenzie began before frowning a little. "And get away from my parents." She concluded. This sparked the other girls attention.

"What's wrong with your parents?" Tamara asked shakily. Kenzie sighed unhappily before shaking her head.

"I'd rather not share," she murmured quietly. The other three girls nodded their heads understandingly. Julie inhaled, and repeated her question trying to sooth the mood.

"I really like Total Drama," Tamara stuttered nervously. "And I kinda wanted to make friends," she added, making Julie smile. She sighed happily and inhaled a short breath.

"Well, I just wanted to travel around the world and see America! I mean, we were in Canada but I'd like to see places like New York or California! I'm not that interested on winning, but it'd be an added bonus!" Julie exclaimed happily. The other three were shocked at how confident she spoke as they're were all a tad bit shy. Everyone turned to Bella who was blushing from all the attention she and received. She tried talking but got to shy and couldn't speak up.

"Don't worry about it, hopefully you'll warm up to us a bit more," Julie winked. "Next question, what is your main fear?" Julie asked. Tamara shuddered at the thought of her fear, ditto to Bella but Kenzie kept a straight face but was thinking deeply about her main fear.

"Lemme guess," Julie pondered as she put a finger to her lips. "Claustrophobic?" She asked. Simultaneously, the other three girls nodded their heads. When they realised, they gave each other a wondrous look.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

"Whoa!" Julie is awestruck. "They are all claustrophobic!" She squealed slightly.

**Confessional Cam**

* * *

"Well, I'm scared of rats. They are creepy!" Julie shuddered. From beside her, Bella wore a disappointed frown which Julie didn't take notice to.

"Hey girls!" Logan called as he approached their table. He was met with four pair of eyes. They didn't respond until Julie jumped up smiling.

"Hey! Take a seat!" She exclaimed happily. Logan grinned widely and sat beside Kenzie who shuffled over to Tamara to give the boy some more space as he was bigger than them all.

"So, we were just chatting about fears and these girls are all claustrophobic!" Julie announced, making the other three girls look away in innocence and embarrassment.

"Well, I'm scared of vampires and bats. Mainly vampire bats," he chuckled. From her hidden face, Bella looked slightly hurt.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

"It hurts to know that some people are scared of the animals when in truth, the animals are scared of them!" Bella bites her lower lip. "Why am I so shy around others?"

**Confessional Cam**

* * *

Julie chuckled slightly as she thought about the next question.

"Who's your ideal match?" She asked blandly. Everyone, including Seth and Kale who could hear Julie through her happy and cheery voice, glanced at her weirdly.

"Like, your ideal boyfriend or girlfriend!" She corrected herself. Kale rolled his eyes and turned his back to the chatty group, as Logan caught his tattooed back.

"Is there any place that he is not tattooed?" He muttered to himself. Luckily, no one heard him. Seth also looked away, not eager for a conversation.

"Well, I'd like a sweet and caring girl who I'd love not just for her looks. And so far, all of you girls match," Logan stated happily, making all the girls blush wildly, especially Tamara. Logan glanced at all the girls happily until his eyes drifted off to Kale's tattooed body once again. Logan closed his eyes tightly before opening them up at the girls.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

"Ugh, I have that feeling of being watched." Kale shudders.

...

"Logan's sweet!" Tamara smiles

**Confessional Cam**

* * *

Seth sat alone in the corner when Kale approached him, a concerned frown across his face.

"Listen here," he whispered. "I don't understand why you are so isolated, but I want you to know, that if you ever need anything, just ask," Kale smirked. Seth was slightly shocked at how caring this tattooed gangster could be.

"Lemme tell you something," Kale began sitting across from Seth. "Under this intimidating harsh look I have is a soft guy who'd help anyone out!" Kale patted Seth's shoulder lightly. "I hope your not gonna be too concealed," Kale murmured, a slightly tone of sadness in his voice.

"Thanks," Seth murmured slightly. Kale nodded his head and walked away from Seth, leaving the shorter boy to think.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

"Strange, normally I can tell when someone's lying or telling the truth, but with Kale, I can't tell." Seth ponders. "It did sound pretty genuine," he comments.

**Confessional Cam**

* * *

Kale smirked to himself as he walked into first class, despite the fact that the other team was in there. Bella watched him go in, but didn't utter a word.

"Ok, who do you think is the cutest guy-" Julie pauses and looks over at Logan. "-or girl, in the competition?" She nods her head respectively at Logan who didn't react.

"Colton." Kenzie stated. "Or Mason." She corrected, looking rather put off.

"They're identical," Tamara muttered slightly. Kenzie, who already knew, gave Tamara an appreciative nod. "Logan," Tamara mouthed to the girls, happy that Logan, who was still deep in a daze, didn't notice.

"I think all the guys are pretty cute. Even Dutch," Julie exclaimed happily. "Although, I sorta admire Colton and Mason as well, Kenz!"

"Is it bad if I say that Kale's tattoos are captivating?" Logan asked suddenly. Julie thought for a bit before answering.

"Well, they are pretty," she admits. Logan nods and looks over at Tamara who in return began blushing and looked away.

"I think Olivier looks cute," Bella murmured quietly to herself. She was fortunate enough that it was Kenzie only who heard what she had said. As the silence dragged on, a familiar figure entered the room smiling gleefully.

"Hey Saph!" Julie chirped. Sapphire smiled and sat on the table as she smiled at the contestants.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" She asked happily.

"Not much, we're just chatting about the competition really," Kenzie lied, not so sure on if she should trust Sapphire. The intern just smiled.

"Well, we're almost there at Australia, so I'll hope to see you guys then. I've gotta go prepare the challenges with Bridgette, so I'll be back," she smiled before skipping off. Kenzie bit the inside of her cheek softly.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

"I don't entirely trust Sapphire. Or any of the interns, for that matter," Kenzie confesses.

**Confessional Cam**

* * *

The intercom fuzzed for a moment, as Kale rushed back to the room.

"Can all contestants please meet in the cockpit. Thank you!" Courtney's obnoxious voice rang. Seth stood up first and made his way calmly over to the cockpit with Kale at his side, for support. Logan perked up when he saw Kale and walked after him, with Julie following him closely.

"Let's get going now, Tammy!" Kenzie smiled politely. "And Bell!" She smiled as the three girls walked towards the cockpit as Nora and Leanne exited from first class.

"I'm so excited for today's challenge!" Nora smiled widely. Leanne rolled her eyes and followed Nora as Diane chased after them. Following behind was Dutch and Mason who were sandwiching Colton in between them with Olivier trying to get around them.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

"I hate it when people walk too slow.." Olivier comments.

**Confessional Cam**

* * *

**Cockpit**

Bridgette was standing by a stack of boxes and the two teams were standing in the open space before her. The interns blocked the stairs back up and Courtney was standing by Bridgette, scanning over the curious faces.

"Alright, so we're almost at Australia!" Bridgette exclaimed happily. Some of the contestants cheered loudly whilst others remained silent.

"I'll give you a hint about what'll be happening; two parts. One is an Australian feast and the other is something secretive.." Bridgette smirked. Nora seemed to gleam happily.

"Hope you are all ready," Courtney mocked before stopping at the hanger doors. "Because it'll be a bumpy ride!" She smirked before releasing the door, making all the contestants fly out of the door. Bridgette watched horrified whilst Courtney smirked triumphantly.

"Don't worry, Bridge, we have parachutes!" Courtney yelled over the wind, handing a intact parachute to her friend. Bridgette seemed uneasy but strapped the parachute on before jumping down into the open space below.

"Crystal, your in charge of parking the plane!" Courtney yelled out before jumping down from the plane. Jade looked over at her sister who whimpered in fear. Crystal then ran up the stairs being followed by Jade and Sapphire.

* * *

**Australia**

They fourteen contestant were still falling as they were coming closer to the ground.

"We're gonna die!" Logan whimpered. "I don't wanna die!" He whined louder. Kale rolled his eyes and looked down below.

"That makes one of us," he murmured angrily. Kenzie saw an open lake below and smiled.

"Everyone, tilt your bodies so you're heading towards the lake!" Kenzie ordered, pointing to the lake below. She the quickly tilted her body, making her cut through the air as the others watched. Mason, Kale and Diane quickly responded, by tilting their bodies whilst Leanne finally found the right position.

Bella adjusted her body quite smoothly and Olivier copied her actions. Nora didn't react at all but Tamara and Logan managed to turned their flight. Seth was next but Dutch was struggling to find the right position.

"I'll help you!" Nora exclaimed before gliding over to Dutch who watched in annoyance as Nora helped Dutch fly. She then flew to Colton and grabbed him by the arms, helping him fly through the air, seeing as he wasn't paying attention.

They all landed in the water, although Kenzie had managed a quick turn and she landed comfortably in a sandpit. Evacuating the water quickly, the watched as Courtney and Bridgette floated to their ground.

"Damn, they survived," Courtney muttered under her breath as Kenzie approached them all.

"Now, we'll start our first challenge!" Bridgette began before a rackety tour bus approached them, blowing out grey smoke.

"Climb aboard. We're off to the barbecue!" She chirped happily.

* * *

**Barbecue**

Bridgette stood with Courtney in front of two barbecues, one blue and one red.

"Your team colours are red for the Acronyms and blue for the Butterflies," Bridgette explained happily. "Your challenge is to cook a delicious feast for two. You'll be graded on taste, time, and appearance."

"And to make matters interesting," Courtney smirked before a large crate was drawn in. "In side are two feral devils that haven't feed for a while. Your meals will be sent to them," she smirked as the crate shook forcefully. Kenzie, Nora and Bella looked at it in horror.

"Are they real devils?" Julie stuttered nervously. Bridgette shook her head.

"No, they're Tasmanian devils. They were believed to be devils by their cry," she explains before a devilish noise came from the crate. Bella was about to argue when Courtney interrupted her.

"And the challenge starts..." Courtney began as a tray of multiple types of food was wheeled in. "Now!" A siren blew.

Leanne and Dutch rushed over to get the meat for the Acrobatic Acronyms whilst Kale and Seth ran over to grab some meat for the Beautiful Butterflies. When Leanne returned, Colton and Nora looked over the meat, debating whether or not to touch it.

"Ok, I'll take charge," Mason began. "Leanne and Dutch will work the barbecue, Diane and Nora can work on the salad whilst Olivier can plate up." Everyone nodded and ran off except Diane and Colton, the former glaring at Mason.

"Oh, sorry, Colton will help Diane and Nora and I'll help Olivier," Mason corrected, holding back a bitter tone.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

"Ugh, this pretending is hard," Mason groans.

**Confessional Cam**

* * *

Meanwhile, Tamara and Kale were working over the barbecue whilst Kenzie and Seth worked on the dressing and salad. Logan and Julie were helping with the plating although Bella seemed very displeased.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

"Poor devils need their food. Courtney is so harsh!" Bella muttered to herself. "Feeding them meat isn't my priority option, but I'll have to do it."

**Confessional Cam**

* * *

Bella shuffled over to Kenzie as they began slicing up some lettuce and tomatoes. Kenzie was quite quick with cutting her tomatoes but Seth was going quite peacefully with her lettuce. Bella decided to grab some onions and debated whether or not to cook them.

Meanwhile, Kale was arguing rudely at Tamara about how to cook.

"Geez, do you even know how to cook? It's gotta be dark meat!" Kale argued when Tamara shook in fear.

"B-but-"

"I don't care! Just listen to me!" Kale roared, making Tamara whimper. He then turned to the meat they got; steak and chicken. "Ok, I'll cook the steak and you do the chicken." Tamara nodded and carefully arranged her chicken on the grill as Kale pressed the steak onto the grill with his fork.

Logan and Julie had arranged two plates with some sauce drizzle and some fresh parsley on the side.

"I don't think there is a lot to do," Logan admits. Julie nods her head and looks over the food table. She notices a small stack of bowls and a bottle of water and smiled.

"Maybe we should make them a dish of water?" Julie suggested. Logan nodded and they both walked over to the table, passing by an angered Leanne.

"Dutch? Do you even know how to cook this? It looks like garbage!" She shouted angrily to an unfazed Dutch. He looked down at his steak to see that the whole thing was black with some charcoal in its texture. He shrugged and Leanne was still scowling.

"You're an idiot!" She cursed, kicking his shin. He didn't move once. She carefully put her well cooked lamb chops onto a plate and handed it to Olivier. She then turned back to Dutch with another two steaks.

"Since you're a growing boy, eat your meat! I'll cook the new pieces of steak," she spat with a slight hint of sarcasm. Dutch sent her a rude glare before she threw his pieces of steak at him, both covering his eyes.

"You **/censored/**!" He screamed, earning attention from everyone who scowled at him rudely, with the exception of Mason and Seth. Leanne smirked and placed the new pieces of steak onto the barbecue.

"Two minutes remaining!" Bridgette called. Diane slightly panicked and looked over at Nora who was using her finger to taste the contents of a yellow jar filled with a tar-like substance. **[1]**

"Nora, are we gonna use it or not?" She asked impatiently. Nora sucked off the last of the content and frowned.

"It's a little salty.." Nora began before Diane panicked and snatched the jar off of her and dumped a spoonful of the food onto the salad, earning a surprised jump from Colton who was seemingly watching the salad.

"It'll do, let's plate up!" Diane stuttered, nerves filling her voice. They walked over to Olivier and Mason just as the Butterflies met with Julie and Logan, who were attended with all their components. Logan and Julie carefully plated each of their dishes up, using an equal amount of salad each and laying out the meat and salad evenly.

Meanwhile, Olivier was struggling to plate up both of the plates, seeing as neither had any steak, and he wanted to use it as a base to put the salad on.

"Hurry up!" Dutch complained to Leanne.

"I'm trying but if you didn't burn the last ones, we wouldn't be in this mess!" She argued, shushing him up.

"Five.."

Bridgette began counting down as Logan and Julie began applying the final touches to their plates whilst the Acronyms were still struggling a little with getting Leanne to finish the meat.

"Four.."

Julie and Logan carefully poured the water into the dish, smiling at their works as Leanne pulled one steak of the barbecue and put it on the closest plate, in which her team attended to quickly.

"Three.."

Julie grabbed a tea cloth and began cleaning around the edges of her dish as Bella approached with her roasted onions. Leanne then flipped the next steak as the others were working on the first one.

"Two.."

Julie handed Logan the cloth as Bella carefully put some onions onto the salad, a faint sizzle coming from the gases. Leanne used her time to aid and decorate the second steak plate as her team was finishing off the first one.

"One.."

Logan threw the cloth over his head, it landing on Tamara with Logan not knowing and Bella applied the last of the onions. The Acronyms just finished the first one and rushed to help Leanne.

"Time's up! Step away from your plate!" Bridgette announced.

"Or you'll be disqualified!" Courtney added harshly making everyone jump back from their plates. Bridgette looked slightly guilty about giving the contestants meat, knowing that some of them are vegetarian and animal lovers. Courtney walked over to the Acronyms first to judge their appearance.

One plate was well decorated with salad topping the steak with lamp chops on the sides in a light sauce and the black tar-like substance dripping from the leaves of the lettuce. Accompanying it was some light stock underneath the meat and some creamy gravy drizzled over the whole platter.

The other plate was under done with all the components on the plate, but all stacked unevenly on it with the salad circuiting around the lamp chops underneath and the steak sitting unevenly on the top with the slight gravy and stock flowing from the top like a waterfall.

"Well, in total, I'll give you guys are five out of ten, seeing as one looks exceptional and the other horrific," Courtney stated blandly.

"I agree, your two different plates are very different, so I'm giving you a seven out of ten!" Bridgette scored. The Acronyms nodded, quite happy about their results, and stepped back as the judges walked over to the Butterflies.

Both dishes looked near identical. The steak was placed slightly on the edge, with the salad covering the remaining of the plate with the chicken underneath. There was a drizzle of barbecue sauce and beef stock underneath both pieces of meat. Their was a small stack of onions on the steak, giving it a very warm and craving feel. Accompanying the identical plates were two dishes of clear water.

"Very identical, good looking, appetising, I'll score you an eight!" Courtney stated harshly. Bridgette was awestruck.

"Even though I'm a strict vegetarian, this looks really healthy and delicious!" She smiled. "Perfect ten!" The Butterflies cheered loudly, ecstatic about their advantage over the other team.

"But it's not entirely up to us. You will now need to feed the two devils." Courtney smirked deviously. Kenzie volunteered to give the devils the platter for the Butterflies whilst Nora took that opportunity with her platter.

The two girls approached the crates as the door opened revealing two medium sized cages with a black/brown furry creatures with white stripes across its chest and tail. Its' ears were perked up at the aroma of the food and they both turned to the girls who were holding two platters each.

Nora was quick in placing ear platter in the cages although Kenzie carefully placed each one down to not scare the devils. In an instant, both devils attacked the food quickly, devouring everything; including the bones. Both devils took a very particular interest in the Acronyms platter, pleasing them, although, they ate around the salad.

Once both devils scattered away from the plates, Bridgette went to examine both plates.

"Well, it seems that one team managed to serve everything, although the other, not so much. Congrats to team... Beautiful Butterflies!" Bridgette cheered, earning a round of celebration from the team, mainly from Julie and Logan.

"Your reward for next challenge," Bridgette smiled as Courtney brought in four sticks with an odd dent in the centre of them. They were all decorated with red/white/yellow/black paints. Each contestant received one, examining the tool closely.** [2]**

"For the next challenge, we'll be going over to a local park!" Courtney smirked. The teams groaned a little before making their way to the park.

* * *

**Park**

The two teams found themselves standing on raised planks which were attached to metal poles. Each one was at least ten feet away from another one. The Butterflies had blue painted floorboards underneath their feet whereas the Acronyms had red painted ones.

"Your challenge is to knock everyone on the other team off the planks!" Bridgette smiled.

"That's it?" Dutch chuckled, approvingly.

"Well, since this isn't as challenging enough.." Courtney began before she clicked her fingers. Suddenly, the planks were raised higher into the air, about twenty feet, scaring some people. Underneath them, small cactus sprung from the ground, shocking some people.

"You had to ask." Leanne spat bitterly with gritted teeth to Dutch who just looked down. Bridgette looked very guilty about what Courtney had done but didn't argue.

"Let's begin!" Courtney smirked, as a random shirtless indigenous man blew a long horn-like instrument. **[3]**

Instantly, Kale threw his stick towards Colton, although the stick was gliding through the air and managed to fly around Colton, in a circular motion. It landed at Mason's feet, who was the closest to Kale.

"Thanks bud!" Mason whispered darkly before slinging the stick at Kale who ducked in response. It flew in the direction of Tamara who caught herself off guard, and was hit in the gut, making her fall off the plank, releasing the boomerangs which landed on her empty plank. Tamara was lucky she was on the outskirt of the planks and just above water, so she landed with no injuries.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

"I guess falling for a hundred feet into water is a lot worse than falling twenty feet into water.." Tamara confesses.

**Confessional Cam**

* * *

With one person down, Julie tried to throw her stick, although it flew back at her, knocking her off her plank with the unexpected hit. She ended up landing in a net that was to prevent people from falling into a hole. Courtney seemed very ticked off that Julie didn't fall.

"Geez, this isn't gonna end well," Kale muttered to himself as Logan threw his stick, managing to take off Dutch who was to busy watching Bella to notice anything else. He fell off but not before he clasped onto the edges of his plank, so he was just dangling in the air.

Meanwhile, Nora was eying Tamara's loose stick warily before she pounced into the air and landed Spider-Man style on Tamara's plank. Mason seemed impressed with her actions. Nora picked up the stick and threw it at no one in particular, but almost hit Leanne who managed to duck just in time.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

"Nora is getting on my nerves." Leanne spat angrily.

...

"Oops." Nora chuckled.

**Confessional Cam**

* * *

The stick circuited around Colton, who was too busy staring off into space, as it zoned in on him.

"Colton!" Diane called out, awakening him from his daydream.

"Huh?" He questioned before Nora's shot managed to hit his head, making him fall off the plank. Diane face-palmed and Mason smirked but Nora seemed a little worried.

"Sorry Collie!" She called out as Colton hit the ground, nothing to soften his fall. Courtney smiled in appreciation. Nora jumped from plank to plank, squeezing through her own plank, Julie's empty plank and was almost knocked off by a hesitant Bella until she stepped onto Dutch's plank.

Accidentally, she trotted on his fingers, making him release his grip and fall to the ground. She looked at him guiltily.

"Sorry!" She called out.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

Dutch is bandaged up and is frowning angrily. "I didn't like Nora. Not one bit!"

...

Mason is just smirking until he put his index finger to his neck and drew a line.

**Confessional Cam**

* * *

Bella watched as Nora picked up the stick from Colton's plank and looked over at her warily. Without thinking, Bella ducked and Nora slung her stick, but it swerved over Bella's head and not Diane who was standing behind Bella. Diane fell backwards and landed harshly on Dutch's body as he grunted.

Remaining on the planks for the Acronyms was Nora, Leanne, Mason and Olivier and for the Butterflies, Seth, Kale, Logan, Bella and Kenzie, all but Kale still had their boomerangs.

Nora jumped from planks again, and landed on Bella who closed her eyes in retaliation. Bella then ducked, just as Nora was about to jump, tripping the adventurer who fell off the plank. Bella opened her eyes, with her arms covering her head and smiled weakly. Logan slung his boomerang, although he ended up missing Leanne as the boomerang came back at him. He didn't duck in time falling off his own plank, with his boomerang at his head. He landed on his back, just as the boomerang came down and landed on his face.

"Yeesh," he winced.

Kale swung his arms a bit before jumping onto Mason's plank, shocking the dominant twin. Showing no signs of hesitation, Mason swung a fist at Kale, who caught it in his hand. The latter tried to knee Mason, but the scrawnier jumped back and missed. Mason forced his fist towards Kale, although the tattooed boy didn't seem affected by it.

"Watch out!" Olivier shouted for his plank. Both boys looked up to see a boomerang fly at them, knocking both off the plank. Kenzie sighed.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

"I was scared that they'd brutally injure one another, seeing as they both have some violent attributes." Kenzie smirked.

**Confessional Cam**

* * *

Leanne tactfully dodged Seth's shot and managed to clamp the boomerang and sling it back at Seth, who just shrugged and let himself get hit by the incoming weapon. He landed in the same net that caught Julie. Thankfully, she had evacuated herself from there.

"Nice dodge-" Olivier began before a boomerang was throw at his gut, sending him off the edge. Leanne watched as he fell, slightly guilty but watched as Bella tried to make her way to the boomerang. Kenzie and Logan were also jumping around, until Bella misinterpreted a leap and fell of the edge, but dutifully flew down to the ground.

Leanne eyed Kenzie and Logan as they were all one jump away from the last boomerang, seeing as the one that hit Olivier fell off with him. Leanne jumped first although didn't bend over, seeing as Logan and Kenzie jumped also.

"Be very careful," Logan whispered to Kenzie, although Leanne took this as an opportunity to knock him off the plank. Kenzie watched as Logan hit the ground below him, shouting a pained, "I'm ok!" back at her.

Kenzie waited for Leanne's move as Leanne scanned Kenzie, trying to find an opportunity to hit her.

"Might as well," Courtney smirked before a very familiar sound echoed through.

_Ding-Ding_!

* * *

**Parody to Iggy Azalea ft. Rita Ora's _Black Widow_**

**(Leanne)**

I'm gonna hit ya! Until you fall down!

And I'm gonna hope you're, gonna hit the ground, hey!

You should've known better, than to mess with me now, eh!

I'm gonna hit ya,

I'm gonna hit ya,

I'm gonna hit ya,

I'm gonna hit ya,

Like the winner I am!

(_She throws a fist at Kenzie who ducks tactically_)

**(Kenzie)**

It's just the very first game, always starting the same!

It begins with something simple then it turns more insane!

We went from cooking to fighting, mainland to height'ning!

I thought we'd both be knocked over, but hey 'm not complaining!

(_Leanne throws more fists, and a tactful kick, although Kenzie keeps on dodging_)

**(Julie)**

You need to be, watching for me!

So we'll not have the ejection!

**(Nora)**

Somehow you'll need, power from we!

So you won't have a injury!

**(Leanne & Kenzie)**

I'm gonna hit ya! Until you fall down!

(_They are both standing evenly on the plank_)

And I'm gonna hope you're, gonna hit the ground, hey!

(_They circle silently around the board_)

You should've known better, than to mess with me now, eh!

(_Leanne does a roundhouse kick, but Kenzie dodges_)

I'm gonna hit ya,

(_Leanne throws a jab, then an uppercut_)

I'm gonna hit ya,

(_She throws two more punches, all missing Kenzie_)

I'm gonna hit ya,

(_Leanne manages to intimidate Kenzie all the way to the edge_)

**(Leanne)**

I'm gonna hit ya,

(_She throws a roundhouse kick although. Kenzie shoves her back, making her loose balance and fall off, screaming_)

**(Kenzie)**

Like the winner I am!

(_She smiles triumphantly_)

* * *

Leanne lands on a picnic blanket, groaning a little as she hits the ground.

"And the Butterflies win!" Bridgette cheered. The fallen Butterflies cheered loudly as Kenzie decided to jump off the sides, landing quite tactfully beside Tamara. Courtney put on a intimidating smirk at the Acronyms who were helping Leanne up.

"We'll see you guys at the elimination ceremony," Courtney taunts as the jet flies in safely from the sky. The Butterflies cheerily skip onto the plane, happy about basking in luxury as the Acronyms shuffled disappointedly into economy class.

* * *

**Economy Class**

Leanne sits by Diane who is holding ice to Leanne's low back. Nora walks up to them and takes a seat by Leanne who sighs disappointedly.

"So, who are we sending home?" Nora asked, an unrecognisable tone in her voice. Diane shrugged and peels off the ice from Leanne's back. Leanne looked over at the boys who were all strewn along the bench with Mason giving Colton some space, sitting on the other side of Olivier.

Leanne's eyes grew wide as she turned to whisper something into Diane's ear. The latter smirked and leaned over the injured girl to Nora as she whispered the same thing into her ear. Nora nodded as Jade walked in to escort them to the elimination ceremony.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

"I guess getting rid of Nora won't satisfy everyone, yet!" Leanne smirks.

...

"Ugh, I hate pretending to actually _like_ Colton!" Mason shudders.

***End Confessional***

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony**

Bridgette is standing over a stand with six packets of peanuts, with vomit stains in the bottom. Diane and Olivier looked pretty disgusted about the food.

"Now, seeing as it's the first elimination ceremony, we'll explain the rules;

Rule 1: If you're voted off, you'll need to sit in that chair!" Bridgette explains, pointing to a raggedy ejection chair, with spring poking out form the cushion.

"Rule 2: There are substitution of elimination, but why would you wish to leave in place of your friend, when you're still in a chance to win?" Bridgette chuckled.

"Rule 3: In the event of a tie, we will have a tie-breaker decided on where we are at the present moment." Bridgette sighs and holds up a clipboard.

"You all have voted, now we will hand out barf bag to those who didn't receive any votes!" Bridgette picks up the first barf bag and frowns. "The first barf bag goes to..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Diane!" The typical best friend is thrown her barf bag, tactfully dodging it.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Leanne!" The individual girl is thrown her barf bag, punching it away.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Mason!" The dominant twin is thrown his barf bag, but holds up an empty tray for protection.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Colton!" The submissive twin, who was dazing off, is thrown a barf bag which hits his head.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"And Olivier!" The Jack-of-all-trades is thrown a barf bag, sighed heavily on relief. Dutch and Nora exchange two different glances, one confident and one nervous.

"This is the last barf bag, and it goes to..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

*Nora is biting on her lips rather nervously*

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

*Dutch looks extremely annoyed and bored*

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Nora!" The adventurer smiled, and ran up to collect her barf bag whilst Dutch looked rather horrified. He sent a glare towards the adventurer as she returned.

"I'm not leaving," he stated darkly.

"Why not? We voted for you!" Leanne deadpanned, her arms folded. Dutch growled and marched up to Bridgette pointing his index at her.

"Who voted for me?" He demanded, scaring the blonde host. She winced and cowered back, pulling the clipboard towards her. Courtney, who was watching the whole time, grabbed Dutch by the arm and threw him into the chair.

"The parachute will only open if you click your toes," she explained, strapping him in, the bully struggling to get free. She stepped back, as Dutch was fully locked in and smirked.

"See you later!" She smirked, pressing a button by the door. The roof above opened and Dutch felt his chair vibrate. He was suddenly shot into the sky where he screamed due to the shock.

Courtney closed the doors and smiled as she left the Acronyms in shock.

"Well, you're all safe so it's economy for you!" Bridgette smiled, regaining her composure. The remaining teammates nodded and left the ceremony.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

"I always knew he wasn't gonna get far," Mason smirks.

...

"That was harsh.." Diane comments

...

"Dutch was more annoying that Nora," Leanne nods.

**Confessional Cam**

* * *

**First Class**

Bella and Kenzie are sleeping peacefully in the comfort of the recliner chairs whilst Julie and Tamara are sitting beside each other, munching on some freshly baked cookies.

"These are some good cookies," Julie exclaims. Tamara nods her head and takes another bite.

"I swear, I could live alone on these," Julie adds. Tamara giggles through her closed mouth and Julie ate another cookie. Logan passed them with two plates of fresh turkey.

"Thought I'd cook you something nice!" He smiled, making Tamara blush. He chuckled guiltily. "Don't worry, I didn't cook, I just offered to hand them out!" He confesses, making Julie laugh.

Kale passes them, happy that Logan remained oblivious and he parked on the couch next to a sleeping Seth. He smirked and left the red head to the confessional booth.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

"This game goes way to easily," Kale smirks devilishly.

**Confessional Cam**

* * *

**Bridgette and Courtney**

Bridgette is standing in the dining hall with Courtney who is gleaming maniacally.

"With one contestants down, who will fall next? Will it be the Beautiful Butterflies or Acrobatic word-category? Will Mason keep pretending around Diane? Will Colton ever stand up for his brother? Will Nora and Leanne find middle ground?" Bridgette began.

"Find out on Total Drama Destination!" Courtney interjected, throwing her hands into the air. **[4]**

* * *

**Dutch was a very interesting character, although, I felt as if he wasn't necessary for the main plot. He was to try and annoy Colton and Olivier, although Leanne was his arch enemy. Honestly, I was gonna have him throw Mason off his edge, but I figure it could be Diane. The furthest he was gonna go was just before the merge, although I plotted him to just drive Leanne insane.**

**Sorry to zombiefear101 but remember, Ruby will be joining.. Soon..**

**[1] Vegemite.**

**[2] Boomerang**

**[3] Didgereedoo **

**[4] The Actual Name of the Season**

**Acrobatic Acronyms: **Colton, Diane, Dutch (_eliminated_), Leanne, Mason, Nora and Olivier

**Beautiful Butterflies: **Bella, Julie, Kale, Kenzie, Logan, Seth and Tamara

**Eliminated:** Dutch


End file.
